


Dead Woman Among Us

by peppermxxt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermxxt/pseuds/peppermxxt
Summary: When the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed inside of Kotori Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki's soul got stuck in the seal. Kushina Uzumaki is very, very alive and Konoha is in for a bad time.





	1. Uzu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so any criticism is welcomed. (:

**Title / Uzu**

When Kotori Uzumaki was young, she could always feel another besides her. A woman with a loud, obnoxious laugh that smelled like the sea. Sometimes she could see a glimpse of blood red hair and dark, violet eyes; just like her hers.

Whenever her Jiji told her he didn't know about her parents, she could feel the woman's anger and disgust. Taste it, even. The woman always guided her at the Academy, and somehow a scroll for Water Clones ended up in her possession.

She liked the lady, she decided. When nights were cold and somehow her heater stopped working, she could hear a clinking sound and see a golden light. The light came with warmth, and she could see a small, foxy grin.

One time, she asked her Jiji about the lady. She told him about seeing a woman that looked like her, without the whiskers, who protected her. She didn't tell him everything, because somewhere in her gut her instincts screamed to not trust him. Jiji gave her a look, like he didn't believe her. He has her checked out by a male with a blond ponytail, but there's nothing there. 

After that, it seemed like there was more Zoo people. For a while, the one with the wolf mask watches her extra closely. One day, he suddenly stops. The guilt rolling off of him is sickening.

She doesn't like the people in the masks. They follow her around, and they're weird. The sadness and loneliness rolling off of them creeps her out, and she wishes they would go away. At least, they can't take away the woman.

She starts seeing the woman's face more and more, until finally she remembers her face clearly. It's like hers, round face with big eyes and noble features. The shade of red and grey-violet are exactly the same. When she asks the woman if she's her from the future, she shakes her head and giggles softly.

Kotori is sad, mostly because she was hoping her whiskers would disappear. The kids always made fun of her for being a "scarred tomato". When she tells the lady this, the kids disappear. They end up on their parent's doorsteps; faces disfigured with hundreds of scars, limbs ripped off and spilling guts. 

Even though the woman never talks, she loves the woman. Kotori thinks, that if she could choose her mother, she would pick the lady.

Kotori Uzumaki is pleased to find out, years later, that her most precious person is actually her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon for me, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try to update almost daily. (:


	2. Uzuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer / I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. 
> 
> 1 - Kushina can't talk to Kotori. She can laugh, grin, but she can't talk. Kotori can read her lips, but just barely.
> 
> 2 - Kushina can possess people for a very short amount of time. In the last chapter, she possessed people to get Kotori the scroll about the water clones, and to kill her bullies.
> 
> 3 - Kushina will be dark in this story. She has been trapped in a seal for years with demonic chakra, so it kind of messed up her thinking.
> 
> 4 - Kotori doesn't really question Kushina's presence. This is because she never really had anybody to tell her ghost stories or say that her friend is part of her imagination.

**Chapter 2 / Uzuma**

Glaring at Mizuki, Kotori felt a sour taste in her mouth. She felt angry at her Sensei, and herself. Him, for tricking and betraying her. Herself, for believing his little lie. She knew that becoming a Chunin was through the Exams or a field promotion, and she even ignored the red lady.

Kotori has never felt as stupid as she did now.

"How dare you try to hurt Iruka-sensei." She hisses. Iruka-sensei would never be the red lady, but she was nice. He took her out to ramen, bought her birthday gifts and didn't believe she was the Kyuubi.

Finding out she had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her was a shock. For a moment, she briefly thought that the red lady was the demon, or even Kotori herself was. But then the lady glared at her, violet eyes fading into beaten up bruises, and Kotori squashed those thoughts down.

The red lady was kind, and a demon couldn't possibly produce golden warmth like she could. And, well, she was too much of a ramen-lover to be a demon. Didn't demons eat humans?

"Iruka-sensei hates y--" Kotori growled, and jumped at him. For a second, she was surprised by the chains that surrounded her. Some were golden, just like the red lady's and felt just like hers. Most were silver, and the chakra coming from them felt so sad, so lonely. It reminded her of her own chakra. Few minutes later, the male was laying beaten on the ground with several chains stuck in his flesh.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kotori. Now....about what Mizuki said." For the second time that night, Kotori cut off another person.

"I know I'm not the Kyuubi. Last time I heard, the Kyuubi had orange fur, not red." Iruka chuckled at that.

"By the way, Sensei, guess what I learned, dattebaze!" Forming the hand seals, a hundred of Shadow Clones appeared. Blinking in shock, her sensei mumbled somethings about unpredictable redheads.

.

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Satoru Haruno, and Kotori Uzumaki." Looking at the green-eyed male, Kotori blushed. She never really understood why other girls liked Sasuke, when Satoru was super smart and super cute.

"Can't believe....girly..." Kotori glared at the obnoxious grin and pouted. To her, Satoru was super manly. Even if he had super soft, fair skin and liked to wear pastels and bright, searing red.

"You're so lucky to be on Sasuke-sama's team, Kotori." A girl, with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, next to her said. Soon enough, a bunch of other girls started agreeing and asking her if she would take pictures of Sasuke shirtless for them.

Kotori really, really hated fangirls. She was just glad that earlier on she was able to get them to believe she didn't like Sasuke. He was a hard-worker, and kind of handsome, but his attitude made her dislike him a lot. Not to mention, every year on the same day, he would be even grumpier than usual and the red lady also seemed sad too. 

.

"Introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Their sensei said.

Kotori disliked her new sensei. He was three hours late, and there was a porn book in his hand. The red lady also seemed to dislike him, and was glaring into his skull. If glares could kill, her new sensei would be nothing but dust. Kotori sighed.

"My name is Kotori Uzumaki! I like vegetable ramen, tea, sunsets, and Benihime. I dislike bastards, snobs and people who call me tomato. My hobbies are training, gardening and painting. My goal is to become the first female Hokage, and to have a big family, 'ttebaze!" At that, she snuck a glance at Satoru and blushed. Benihime, or Kushina, just sighed.

"My name is Satoru Haruno. I dislike a certain pale boy, dogs and rain. I like dango, my friends and books. My hobbies are reading and cooking. My dream is to become a great Shinobi like Tsunayoshi Senju." Kotori blushed at the thought of Satoru wearing an apron while cooking for her. Benihime frowned.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have many likes, but I have even more dislikes. My only hobby is training. My goal is to kill a certain man, and to revive my clan."

Kotori looked at her teammate and shivered. She pulled down the sleeves of her black jacket and frowned at her teammate. His chakra was spinning wildly, and there was a bunch of hatred, guilt and anger in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satoru is male!Sakura, and he dislikes Sasuke. He also looks a little different from Sakura. His hair is blond, like his moms, and it's sorta spiky. 
> 
> Tsunayoshi Senju is male!Tsunade. Jiraiya will also be genderbend, but his name will stay the same. I googled it, and apparently its a unisexual name.


	3. Uzumaki

**Chapter 3 / Uzumaki**

Benihime did not take kindly to Kakashi-sensei shoving his fingers up her you-know-what. After he did that, she saw Benihime reach into him and disappear. Then her sensei started acting weird, and he actually let her grab the bells before he started to act normal.

"Thanks, Benihime." She whispered. Benihime just grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Bells....teamwork....to teammates." Benihime mouthed. Blinking, Kotori avoided her sensei and gave the bells to her teammates.

Which she regretted, since she ended up tied to a wooden post in the end.

"Why am I being tied up? Satoru fainted from a genjutsu, Sasuke was hiding, and I got the bells. I even gave the bells to them!"

"Yes, you got the bells and even handed them to your teammates. You didn't try to team up with them." Kakashi-sensei said.

"How was I supposed to work with them? Sasuke always works alone, and Satoru fainted!" Kotori growled. Benihime nodded in agreement besides her, and she patted her head in approval.

"The point is, you guys lack teamwork. A dear friend once told me that "Those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I'll give you guys a second chance in an hour, and remember, no feeding Kotori!" With that, their sensei disappeared.

Kotori's stomach gave off a loud rumble, and she blushed. Benihime wasn't helping at all, because she was having full blown laughter at her misery.

"Hn. Have some of my food, dumbass." She glared at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san! We can't do that, Sensei said no." Satoru said.

Kotori was actually kind of sad that Satoru wasn't willing to help her, but more surprised that Sasuke was willing to.

"She won't be useful in battle if she's starving, moron." Sasuke pointed out. Well, that made sense to Kotori.

"Who are you calling a moron, pretty boy?"

"Hn."

"Why you-"

"Will someone just feed me?" Kotori yelled. While she liked Satoru, he couldn't go around picking fights with their teammate. Even if said teammate was a bastard.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and started feeding her rice. Satoru followed his example, and Kotori felt like she was in heaven. Her dear Satoru-kun feeding her! Squeal!

"You guys ignored my warning?!" Suddenly, their new sensei appeared with lighting and thunder. All three of them gulped, while Benihime was giggling softly.

"We're a team now." Sasuke said coolly. Satoru and Kotori nodded along with him.

"You guys....pass!" Their sensei eye smiled, which Kotori found impressive considering most of his face was covered. After everyone went home, Sasuke stayed back.

"Only you would get tied up and wouldn't able to get out, dobe."

"Teme." She growled. To her surprise, Sasuke got out a switchblade and cut the ropes.

"Thanks, bastard." Sasuke just grunted. Watching him leave the training grounds, Kotori called out to him.

"Hey teme, want to train together."

The boy stopped walking and stood still for a few seconds. "Hn."

Kotori took that as a yes.

.

A few months later, and Kotori was done with being a genin.

"Why can't we stop these chores and take higher missions, Jiji?!"

"Respect the Hokage more, Kotori!" Satoru glared at her, and Benihime glared right back.

"The tomato is right. How are we suppose to gain experience from these?"

Sasuke was lucky their Sensei always stopped her from beating him up. Though Benihime started possessing him a lot.

Her Jiji sighed. "There is one C-rank mission I can assign you guys. You four will have to safely escort Tazuna of the Wave village."

Kotori cheered loudly at that, never noticing Benihime glaring at the Hokage with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotori is basically Satoru's fangirl, but she will start to get annoyed by him over time. Kushina dislikes Satoru, because I have always felt like Kushi wouldn't like Sakura tbh. Well Kushi dislikes anybody who isn't Kotori at this point.
> 
> Satoru and Kotori kinda traded places in the whole fangirl and rival part in this story, but Kotori and Sasuke will be bigger rivals. Satoru just sees Sasuke as a dude who gets all of the girls and that makes him jealous.
> 
> And I feel like I made Kakashi a jerk, but yeah. And I was planning on changing the Wave Arc, but I feel like Zabuza and Haku are really important to Naruto's growth tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kushina is alive, in a sense, but her spirit is tied to the seal right now. 
> 
> For updating, it will just depend on my schedule. School is starting soon for me.


End file.
